Standing Up Outtakes
by newfanficfan
Summary: Various pieces and story lines that didn't make the final cut.


**A/N: So this was my other idea for Chapter 12. I wanted to have some way for at least one Cullen to reenter Bella's life. In this version, it was Jasper. In my mind, he got Bella's text, and instead of replying, he started running, literally running, west to see her in person.**

Thursday morning came and went without much notice. Mike, Ben and Angela were all excited about painting my room. At lunch, Lauren had been unusually quiet during lunch as we discussed our plans for the evening. I invited the rest of the table over for dinner, assuring them that they didn't have to paint, but that I was making lasagna and there would be plenty. Of course, she and the rest of the "them" crew had declined.

I noticed her staring a few times and finally caught her eye. She sneered and looked away. Then, seemed to think better of it, and turned back to me. "Bella?" She asked, if her voice were anymore sugary, I would have gotten a cavity just being on the receiving end.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"When will the Cullens be arriving?"

I didn't respond. I was too shocked at first. Then I was furious. She would never change. After everything, after all these months, all that pain, she still thought of them as a means to an end. Just a topic to use to goad me.

"I wasn't aware they were coming. Apparently you have better sources than I do. What did _you_ hear?" I tried to keep the accusation out of my voice, I really did, I just don't think I was very successful.

Everyone at our table was still as stone. If possible the silence spread. Within seconds the entire cafeteria would have passed for study hall.

"Well, according the Ashley Dowling, there was a car burned out at the Cullen place. Her dad had to tow it to the impound lot for the police." She paused, I didn't respond, just stared. She actually started to look a little unnerved by my lack of response. This wasn't blushing Bella, and it wasn't zombie Bella either. If I had to pick, I'd say I was channeling Rosalie at this point. I was calm and cool, but clearly not pleased. "Don't you find it odd that they left a car there in the first place? And won't they have to come back to fill out a police report? I'm sure your dad must have told you when he's expecting them?" She raised her brow and cocked her head, as if waiting to see me get flustered.

I didn't… Oddly, I was almost amused. She is so small. Insignificant. An insect. Is this really what she spends her time focused on? Aren't there starving children somewhere? What about world peace? Doesn't she have anyone she actually cares about to take her mind off trying to hurt others?

I decided to have a little fun with her, "I don't know anything Lauren. My dad takes his job very seriously. He would never discuss an ongoing investigation with anyone not directly involved. If foul play is suspected, then I'm sure he's been in contact with Carlisle and Esme. But, since school isn't out yet, I wouldn't expect the whole family to come here to fill out a police report. In fact, I'm pretty sure those types of documents can be faxed or emailed between police stations. As for the car, or _cars _they left, I'm sure you're aware that Carlisle collects cars. When he got the job offer, I'm sure he didn't have time to make storage arrangements or have time to move them all. He's probably waiting for summer break, and warmer weather to drive them to California." I paused, and tried really hard to look curious, and not smirk, "I am curious though, why are _you_ so interested? If there's something you know, you should see my dad. I'm sure he's looking for anyone with information."

She was three shades darker red than I'd ever turned. She had definitely received the message. She clearly bristled when I referred to the Cullen "parents" by their first names. I knew them, personally, and her curiosity was intrusive and unwelcome. She also received the veiled threat about my dad being interested in anyone with information regarding an ongoing investigation. She started back pedaling almost immediately.

"Oh well, I was just curious is all. You know how everyone likes to gossip, I just figured you would have the inside scoop."

"Nope. Hate to disappoint you Lauren, but not only do I not have the scoop, I don't like to gossip either. In my experience, gossip rarely if ever, even remotely resembles the truth."

Everyone's attention was so focused on our little exchange, that no one noticed when someone else had joined our group.

I heard someone clear their throat and when I turned, I almost passed out. He was beautiful as ever. Amber eyes, smirk, looking exactly the same. There was an audible gasp from someone at the table, I couldn't tear my eyes away long enough to find out who.

"Jasper?" I jumped out of my chair and almost tackled him. He caught me up in a hug and chuckled, amused.

"Hey kiddo. I missed you too!" He set me back and looked me over again. "I must say, I'm more than a little pleased by your reaction. I was afraid to just show up on your doorstep, I figured a public place might be better…" he'd been speaking softly, probably no one else could hear, much to their consternation. He seemed sense their frustration and trailed off, slowly turning to take in the slack jawed expressions of everyone at the table. He rose to his full height, smiled pleasantly at Angela, "Hello Angela, how've you been? Mike? Long time no see" with his hand outstretched, Mike shook his hand in greeting, then Jasper reached his hand to Ben, "Ben, good to see you again!"

I giggled at the startled reactions from everyone at the table. I wasn't sure, but I suspected he was playing with their emotions. Maybe mine too. I was just so happy to see him. I had so many questions to ask. Before I got the chance, Jasper addressed Lauren.

"Well, hello miss…?"

"Lauren. Lauren Mallory? We had Spanish together last year?"

He nodded in that way that made it clear, that he was sure you were telling the truth, but he had not recollection at all. She looked thoroughly peeved that he remembered Angela and even Ben but not her. He was definitely feigning ignorance, just to provoke her. Perfect vampire recall. Even without it, _I _remember very distinctly Jasper referring to her as Lauren Malicious-ory. He may have called her fish face once or twice too. Then he made it even worse.

"Oh hey, Jessica. Wow. You look great. You get prettier every year. I bet all the guys around here a fighting over you this year huh?" Jessica, just smiled and blushed, and didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"Uh. Um…nice to see you too Jasper."

Then, deadpan, "Crowley, Yorkie."

Turning back to Lauren. "I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. I hope you don't mind. Anyway," turning back to me, "Carlisle dropped me off on his way to see your dad. Sorry to hear about your car by the way." he added with a wink.

"What?" Myself and everyone at the table spoke almost in unison.

"What? It was Bella's car? How is that even possible!" Lauren sounded, acted and looked like a five year old who accidentally found out about Santa. Completely missing the fact that she was intentionally _not_ part of the conversation.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise for your graduation." He continued as if he hadn't even heard her, "but Carlisle hadn't exactly cleared it with Charlie yet, so… we were waiting until school let out and Carlisle could get some time off work. It's been absolutely crazy, school was kicking my ass, sorry ladies," he ducked his head like a good southern gentleman would, first toward Angela, then Jess, ignoring Lauren yet again, "so I took this semester off. Alice wanted to come, but she's studying for finals and didn't think she could get away. God Bella, we've all missed you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me again. Now I was sure he was helping with my emotions, because I knew that normal Bella would have been crying like a baby right now. Instead, I felt happy and confident. I murmured my thanks so low that only he could here. He leaned in and said, "Trust me. It's the least I could do."

"But to answer your question…. Uh, Lauren was it? Yeah, the car was for Bella. Beautiful blue Audi. You know the color that makes you skin look like cream and roses? Don't worry darlin', I'm sure the insurance will cover everything. I bet we even get the replacement in time for graduation. Of course, now that the cat's out of the bag, maybe you'd like to pick out your own car? The Audi is quiet and powerful, but Rose and Alice have been arguing, Alice says you _need_ a Porsche, and Rose is all about Ferrari, even though she drives a B-Mer. Of course Emmett thinks you need a Hummer, as close to a tank as a civilian can get, to keep you safe…it'll be fun to see what _you_ decide. So, do you really have to go to class?" I nodded, "Do you think anyone would mind if I tag along?" About that time, the bell rang and everyone reluctantly pulled their chairs back from the table and started heading to class.

I turned to Jasper, "So Many Questions!"

He shrugged, and started walking toward the exit, "We've got time. I promise to answer every one that I can. But first, I have something to say that's been a long time coming. I'm sorry Bella. About everything. I'm sorry about my reaction at your party, but even more sorry about what it caused and the fallout I allowed it to cause later." I was a coward to run away. I was a coward to allow Edward to guilt trip me into helping him convince everyone we should leave." I stopped short. I was surprised I hadn't actually fallen down in the state I was in. "That's right honey. It was my fault. Well at least partially, your mind reader boyfriend knew just what to say to convince me that I owed _you _peace without interference and that I owed _him_ my help in convincing the others. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for that."

For the rest of the school day, with Jasper at my side, I attended classes in body only. Luckily, Jasper was as good at multitasking as Edward had ever been, and kept me out of trouble.

No surprisingly, all of my teachers had no problem at all with Jasper joining our class for the day. Most, seemed just a bit uneasy around him, but he always "charmed" them into being happy to see him within seconds. I'd never really appreciated Jasper's gift until now. He was manipulating adults like finger puppets and they had no clue. He used his gift with such subtlety and finesse, no one doubts their emotions, whether they can explain them or not.

He even had a little more fun with Lauren at the end of the day.

As we walked toward my truck and he (very quietly) groaned, we noticed Angela, Ben and Mike lingering near my truck. Although we hadn't actually discussed it, Jasper with his super hearing, already knew about the painting party and broke the ice with my friends by announcing, "I hear you have a room to paint today! Mind if I help out too?"

Angela looked relieved, as did Mike and Ben. I guess they were worried that I would cancel and spend all my time with Jasper, and where would that leave me when he left?


End file.
